


Who Could Choose?

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom!John, M/M, Multi, Sub!Dave, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John Egbert has feelings for both Striders, how can he pick which one to date? He never expects them to point out that he doesn't technically have to choose at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Could Choose?

It had been bad enough just trying to deal with such a strong attraction to Dave. The younger Strider was charming, had a penchant for being affectionate when nobody was around, and was skilled in a lot of things. They were close friends, had been for years.

He was also a fantastic kisser, had no problem with letting John have his way with things, and was capable of rolling those narrow hips in ways that made him go mad. Pressed against a wall, he would let loose the most sensual sounds imaginable.. if his mouth were unobstructed, at least. More than once, they’d gotten carried away with each other and ended up falling into bed for the evening, waking up covered in scratches and bites, hickeys and bedhead.

He was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. Especially considering they weren’t official to the world, yet.

Things got complicated when he added the elder Strider into the mix.

Bro, or Dirk as he had huskily said to call him one evening during a brief encounter against the kitchen sink, was sex incarnate. Every motion of his body, every grip of his hands, the tug of his teeth against flesh, signaled that he knew precisely what he wanted and knew how to get it one way or another. It only made things better when John proved to be more than willing to give, tumbling to the couch after a few attempts to dominate the situation himself, rolling over the back in a pile of limbs.

They didn’t pull apart till they were both satisfied, flush faced, senses dulled by orgasm.

Now, it was nearly unbearable, a blonde on either side of him at the same table, leaning their chins on their hands as they asked him what was up. Hitting on him. Playfully asking who was better in the sack.

This was not something John had been prepared for at all! Stammering, he shut down and stared at his knees, mumbling. Refusing to speak up.

“Oh come on, John, seriously. Does he do that thing where his eyes roll back when you grab his dick?”

“Does Dave squeal like a girl when you first get in? Or does he just take it like a slut and beg for more.”

“Does he growl when you scratch his back?”

“Does he get off more when you bite him and tug his hair?”

That.. was an oddly specific set of questions. Dumbly, John lifted his eyes to stare between the two of them, questioning. How would they know such intimate details about each other’s sex habits? Were they close enough that they just talked about stuff like that? In which case, they must both obviously know about John going between the two of them for the last few months, unable to make up his mind.

“Wait, how did you..?”

Dave laughed, opened his mouth to answer the question, before he was yanked across the table fast enough to make him yip. Dragged by the shirt, he was dropped on his back in front of Dirk, lips covered. Then invaded as he kissed deeper, making the narrow body on display squirm.

Well, that answered a few things. Answered a few problems and brought up about ten more. How long had this been going on? Were they ever going to tell him? Did this mean he’d never end up dating one of them, only keep things casual? That was fine, honestly, though he had been raised a traditionalist by his father. Sentimental about certain things.

They’d find some kind of middle grou- wait, what was he saying?! Was that what he really wanted? Was that what THEY wanted?

It was hard to remember how to even speak when two insanely attractive men were making out so thoroughly not a foot away. Especially when Dirk opened his eyes and looked at John solidly from behind his shades, watching his reactions as he made Dave start rolling his hips. Typical Dave. Hair trigger response to getting turned on, turning to putty when the right switches were flipped.

When they separated, Dave still red lipped and heavy eyed, John could do little more than gape. Then gasp as the larger blonde moved in on him, tugging him off the chair roughly into a kiss, shoving his head back, biting his lips hard enough to sting. Just the way he liked it, groaning, unable to reply. Just giving in. If they were okay with it, then there was no reason to fuss. He’d ask questions later.

The deal was only sweetened when Dave rolled to his stomach on the tabletop and crawled forwards, hands slipping beneath the fabric of the brunettes shirt and rolling it up, kissing at his stomach. Drawing his tongue along sensitive flesh as he lowered downwards, aiming for the button of his pants.

He stopped when a gloved hand slapped him sharply across the ass, moaning loudly instead of yelping again. The arousal had caught him enough that he wanted it, and wanted more of it, ass hiking higher into the air and wavering, hoping for another strike. After another solid slap across both cheeks, Dirk pulled away from the two of them smoothly, hand slicking back through his hair, head tipping toward Dave’s room in indication.

“Well..? You two gonna make out at the kitchen table like a couple of prudes, maybe hold hands? Or are we gonna get some action goin’ and see how this shit rolls?”

Without watching them scramble to get to their feet, Bro had already flash stepped away down the hall, leaving the door open. As usual, it was a mess, wires and half-finished comics laying around, clothes on the floor, bed unmade. It was soft, though, and had enough resistance to deal with three bodies hitting it in a pile.

Bro and John were struggling against each other again, trying to figure out who would go where, who would end up on his back. Bro could care less, considering he knew how to control a situation from any angle. John just wanted to fight him, wanted to earn whatever happened, wanted to feel the power struggle.

That is, until Dave wormed up in the middle of it, squeezing between the two battling forms to alternately kiss at either of them. He could give two shits less where anyone ended up, who ended up doing what, so long as they hurried the fuck up and picked somewhere to settle so he could get back to kissing and licking and tasting. This was Christmas come early for him, the opportunity to enjoy two people he loved so much, and to alternately be enjoyed by them.

John was of a similar mind, slowing his struggling enough to tug his own shirt off and roll to his side to avoid squishing the interloper, mouth moving once clear to lock lips with the older blonde that was already working on removing his brothers shirt. John took the moment to drop his glasses to the side, snatching off Dave’s shades, hand being stopped when he reached to yank off Dirk’s. Those were removed by the owners hand and set safely towards the floor.

They moved in unison, leaning and stroking wherever it felt best, gloves hands helping to shuck pants and shirts when needed. Tanned fingers worked for extra leverage, re-positioning the three of them for maximum effect. Slim pale fingers wheedled and wormed about, going straight for the sensitive parts, soon having a dick in each hand as he kissed and bit at John’s throat. It was hard work, dodging between the two larger men’s faces. Each kiss was still a fight, a struggle, two doms refusing to give an inch willingly.

John lost his focus when Dave stroked him suddenly, gasping, letting Dirk into his mouth to pillage whatever he could find within. Took revenge by pulling him closer and returning the motion, making him cry out and rock his hips.

The focus eventually went from ‘fight each other for dominance’ to ‘give the runt what he wants, considering he stuck his neck out and got between the two of us so easily’. Dave was shifted to rest on Dirk’s lap and chest, gloved hands stroking and restraining him as John kissed down the narrow chest and waist towards his groin. The high shout he earned when his lips closed over his cock was music to his ears, spurring him to double his efforts, licking and sucking hard.

Anything to make him continue making that sound, hips straining to get forward, chest heaving.

While John was busy, Dirk tilted Dave’s head to the side and stroked down his throat and chest, playing with his nipples leisurely. He was used to seeing him so responsive, but not used to sharing him like this. Not used to involving a group effort to make him scream and shudder.

He could definitely get used to this, if Egbert was on board.

Which, apparently, he was. When he pulled away for a moment to reach into the bedside drawer for the lube, bypassing the few toys he was aware of, Dirk took over the kissing and fondling, slowly rocking his hips against the freckled ass against him.

“Hey. Egbert. How’re we doing this lineup?”

Would they be taking turns? Who went first? Little details like this were meant to be taken care of carefully.

“Well.. How about how it was last time? In the kitchen..? If you’re behind me, I’m pretty sure I can handle him.”

That made his eyebrows shoot up, nodding slowly, forearm clamping around Dave’s waist to weigh him down as he gave a few more solid thrusts against his ass. Well. When John said things that simply, that bluntly, it made total sense why they were drawn to each other. Bro respected control and power, enjoyed when the brunette showed dominance. The fact it happened to be over his brother, and by extension himself as he was bossed around, did not escape his notice.

Well. Gonna have a rodeo in here, huh? He only wished he could film it.. Maybe next time.

“Whatever you say, man.”

He’d give at least that much.

It was with quick hands that they got ready, Dave prepping himself after settling on his back, knees lifted, eyes glazed as he watched his lovers move together. Bro prepping John while making him suck at the fingers of his opposite hand, head forced back, drool slipping down his chin to his chest. They were nearly the same size, and they both played rough, struggling even during the first moments of penetration.

Finally, however, they pulled apart, John ready and raring to go after the contact. Grinning, he pounced the smaller blonde, grinding hard at him for a moment before tugging on the condom Dirk handed him, slicking it down. Slipping in was easy, sliding and pausing as Dave needed, giving him time to adjust. When he began clenching at his hips and keening, back arching up off the mattress, John began to rock his hips to build a rhythm.

Dirk didn’t make a move for a time, stroking himself as he watched the other two move, scratching, biting, tangling and untangling. How they moved was actually kind of amazing to see, not a word of direction given, no forcing. No guiding. The only direct movement John brought about was to reach down and hike Dave’s legs higher, bracing his arms behind his knees to let him go deeper. The speed increased until it became a solid beat, bed creaking, breathing ragged, sweat dripping.

Only when Dave’s prostate gets brushed, eyes slamming shut as he yelled, toes curling, did Dirk make his move. John was obviously distracted, trying to aim his hips, wanting to make Dave continue losing his fucking mind when he felt something warm and solid prodding at his ass. Annoyed, he looked over his shoulder, halting his thrusts to let Dirk enter easier, wanting to get back to it. Holding still despite the smaller blonde fussing and rocking beneath him, trying to make him continue.

“Come ON! John, fuck, please. PLEASE. Come on, move, do it.”

It was Dirk who answered him, John preoccupied with hissing, moaning as he was penetrated.

“Shush, little man. Gimme a second and I’ll pound both of ya into the mattress.”

It was awkward, trying to figure out who should go where, what went where, when to move. Dave reached down to stroke idly at himself as John settled into the double stimuli, Dirk giving him no time to adjust before starting a solid rhythm, gripping tight at his hips, leaning over his back to bite and lick at his neck and back.

The force of the thrusts carried down, momentum making John move even when he wasn’t able to establish a double rhythm just yet, giving Dave some of the movement he desired. It only got better once Dirk suddenly stopped, slapping John on the ass with a smirk, making him move himself if he wanted any. Caught between the two blondes, he rocked forward to penetrate Dave, rocked backwards to force the elder Strider deeper into his own body.

It was difficult, sensitive work, and made it almost impossible to focus. He stumbled his abilities, worried about satisfying them both, thinking too much. When Dirk rolled his hips lazily once, gripped his hip again, he knew who to focus on.

Dave was more than happy when John suddenly started hammering at him again, his own hand stroking at his cock to try hitting the wall sooner, happier still when Dirk began to fill in what John had set. It was easier this way, the Striders moving in tandem to whatever John did, responsive to each other even with someone between them.

John came first, too stimulated as it was, seeing white when Dirk located his prostate and pounded him within an inch of his life, barely remembering to breathe. Dave came second, John blindly gripping his dick and stroking, still slowly moving in reflex as Dirk finished up his own needs. At least he knew the boy could take it, holding nothing back as he clawed at the tanned hips, lifting him up and back into his lap when orgasm finally hit. Wanting to be buried deep.

Dave would bitch later about the tied off condoms on his floor, make them clean it up while they made pointed remarks about how gross the rest of his room already was. John would be the one to bitch first about wanting a shower with the two of them, sticky with lube and sweat, grossed out. Dirk was the first to shut both of them up, not wanting them to wreck his afterglow with their belly aching.

They settled on their sides to rest and relax, kissing and touching one another lazily as they came down and the endorphin began to leave, Dave squeezed up between John and Dirk’s chests. He was nestled so that his head was beneath John’s chin, Dirk’s hand alternating between rubbing Dave’s hip and stroking John’s cheek.

They would turn out to be a motley assortment on dates, during holidays, or even just going to the store as John eventually moved in. They would end up competing and fighting before cuddling and kissing softly, crooning to each other, before starting it all over again.

John could only sit and wonder, looking at his two blondes, what had ever made him think he’d be capable of choosing between them in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr post- http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/34273660249/who-could-choose


End file.
